starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Битва при Корусанте (Войны клонов)
}} *Вторжение на Татуин *Битва при Нелваане |conc=*Миссия на Бириксе *Третья битва при Тайте *Битва за Кашиик (Войны клонов) |next=*Миссия на Утапау |image=300px |conflict=Войны клонов |name=Битва за Корусант |date=19 ДБЯ (16:5:20GrS) |place=Корусант |result=Победа Республики |side1 =*Галактическая Республика *Орден джедаев |side2 =*Конфедерация независимых систем *Орден лордов ситов |commanders1=*Высший генерал-джедай Йода *Высший генерал-джедай Мейс Винду *Высший генерал-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби *Генерал Энакин Скайуокер *Генерал Шаак Ти *Генерал Аген Колар *Генерал Кит Фисто *Генерал Сэси Тийн }} *Генерал Пло Кун *Генерал Арлиган Зей *Генерал Бултар Суон *Лейтенант-коммандер Лорт Нида *Элитный республиканский коммандос Альфа-77 *Сенатор Бейл Престор Органа *Джилдер Варт |commanders2=*Дарт Сидиус *Граф Дуку † *Генерал Гривус *Капитан Лашрос Дофайн † *Нас Гент |forces1=*Джедаи *Великая армия Республики **501 легион **Третья системная армия ***212-й штурмовой батальон ***2-я воздушно-десантная рота **Два чувствительных к силе клона ***X1 ***X2 **Клоны-пилоты **Клоны-десантники **Ударные солдаты-клоны **Клоны-коммандос ***Отряд «Омега» ***Отряд «Яакс» **Элитные республиканские коммандос ***Команда «Аурек» ***Команда «Бакта» *Стража Сената *Алая гвардия *один кубук *AT-ST *СНДК *Аварийные пожарные спидеры *СТАУ *Штурмовики СБК *Республиканский флот **Флот Разомкнутого Кольца ***Пятый флот **Планетарный флот Корусанта ***Пятая ударная группа Планетарного флота Корусанта *АИР-170 *Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» *Звёздный истребитель «V-wing» *Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» *1 Быстрый корабль нападения ВАР *Лёгкий крейсер типа «Каррак» **«Честность» **«Неукротимый» **«Стойкий» *Тяжёлый крейсер типа «Дредноут» **«Мас Рамдар» *Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор II» *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа I» *Авианосцы СВК *Один Авианосец/разрушитель типа «Провидение» **«Процветающий» (захвачен в бою) *Более 1000 звездный разрушителей класса «Венатор» **«Гуарлара» **«Импавид» **«Ро-ти-Манди» **«6222» |forces2=*Сепаратистская армия дроидов **Сотни миллионов боевых дроидов ***Боевые дроиды-пилоты ***Боевые дроиды-десанта **Боевые дроиды B-1 **Боевые супердроиды B2 **Воздушные боевые дройды **Дройдеки ***Серия «Q» Revenge of the Sith}}}} **Джеонозийские воины **Повстанцы с Корусанта **Магнаcтражи **Боевые три-дроиды типа «Октуптарра» }} **Дроиды-крабы LM-432 **Дроиды-танки IG-227 типа «Огненный град» **Бронированные штурмовые танки **MTT **Базз дроиды *Сепаратистский флот **Группа «один» *Дроиды «Cтервятники» *Три-дроиды истребители *Транспортные шаттлы типа «Колчан» *Остроконечные дройды *Шаттл «Три крыла» *Десантные суда C-9979 *не менее 1000 фрегатов **Фрегаты типа «Щедрый» ***«Волна прогресса XII» *не менее 1000 разрушителей **Лёгкие разрушители типа «Бунтарь» ***«Кулак патриота» **Авианосцы/разрушители типа «Провидение» ***«Незримая длань» ***«Процветающий» *Корабли управления дроидами типа «Лукрехалк» *Несколько десятков линейных кораблей типа «Лукрехалк» |casual1=*Много кораблей республиканского флота **«Бесстрашный» **«Мас Рамдар» *по меньшей мере шесть джедаев **Ророн Коробб **Фоул Моудама **Пабло-Джилл **Л'ласиело Саджеон **Б'инк Атрила **Рот-Дел Мейсона *R4-P17 *R4-M6 *Дайн * Бесчисленное количество солдат-клонов **Задира |casual2=*Дуку *Большое число дроидов **IG-101 **IG-102 **7EX *Множество кораблей сепаратистов **«Незримая длань» |civilian=Большой ущерб зданиям и имуществу }} 'Битва за Корусант''' являлась решающей битвой в Войнах клонов. Она проходила 19 ДБЯ. Верховный канцлер Палпатин, зная, что джедаи близки к раскрытию того, что он является лордом ситов Дартом Сидиусом , приказал своему ученику - Дуку, лидеру Конфедерации независимых систем, организовать своё похищение. Конфедераты, под командованием генерала Гривуса, тайно проникли в систему Корусант, используя секретные гиперпространственные маршруты через Ядро, полученные у Дарта Сидиуса, застав Республику врасплох. Пока Сепаратистский флот вел бой с флотом Республики на орбите, армия боевых дроидов высадилась в Галактическом городе. Вторжение отвлекло Республиканскую армию от защиты Верховного Канцлера. В это время, Гривус, вместе со своими элитными магнаcтражами, высадился на планету и направился к секретному убежищу канцлера Палпатина. Неся большие разрушения, убив несколько джедаев и множество солдат-клонов, Гривус проник в убежище. Ему удалось захватить Палпатина и бежать на свой флагман «Незримая длань» находящийся на орбите. Однако сепаратистам не удалось скрыться, так как к Республиканскому флоту пришло подкрепление. Началось масштабное сражение двух флотов. Два рыцаря-джедая - Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер, прибывшие из Внешнего Кольца, направились в самое сердце битвы с целью вызволить канцлера из плена. Им удалось проникнуть на борт «Незримой длани» где, после продолжительной дуэли, Скайоукер убил Дуку. Двое джедаев вместе с освобождённым Палпатином намеревались покинуть корабль, но их планы нарушили дроиды генерала Гривуса, взявшие беглецов в плен. Скайуокер и Кеноби, перебив магнастражей, обратили Гривуса в бегство. После этого флот сепаратистов отступил, понеся огромные потери. Канцлер Палпатин был в безопасности. Но джедаи не подозревали, что именно Палпатин был организатором этого сражения, которое было необходимо только для того, чтобы проверить Энакина Скайуокера, который, по мнению Палпатина, идеально подходил на роль нового ученика. Вступление Осады Внешнего Кольца растянули миллионы республиканских и сепаратистских военных кораблей в спиральные рукава Галактики . Результатом этого стало то, что большинство джедаев застряли в боях далеко за пределами Центральных Миров, и благодаря тщательно контролируемой пропаганде, большинство населения верила в скорую победу Республики. Флот Республики растянулся по всему Внешнему Кольцу, истощив и оставив необороноспособным Планетарный флот Корусанта. Сепаратисты получили прекрасную возможность нанести сокрушительный удар Республике, напав на Корусант. Верховному Канцлеру Палпатину, главе Республики, было известно, что джедаи разыскивают Дарта Сидиуса, таинственного лорда ситов, который, как они думали, развязал эту войну. Неизвестным для них оставался тот факт, что Палпатин и был Дартом Сидиусом, и контролировал обе стороны конфликта в надежде достичь свою главную цель – полностью овладеть Галактикой. Палпатин спланировал молниеносное нападение на планету под руководством генерала Гривуса, Верховного главнокомандующего Армией дроидов. Многотысячная армада Гривуса, состоящая из легких разрушителей и фрегатов во главе с разрушителем «Незримая длань», нанесла удар по Корусанту. Битва Вторжение сепаратистов на планету Генерал Гривус спланировал нападения так, чтобы оно совпало со временем, когда канцлер Палпатин выступал с Обращением к Республике. Тысячи сенаторов, включая Падме Амидалу и Бейла Органу, который прибыл на Корусант специально по этому случаю и остался на планете на последующий банкет, стали свидетелями нападения сепаратистов. Благодаря секретному гиперпространственному маршруту сквозь Ядро, информацию о котором предоставил Дарт Сидиус, сепаратистам удалось выполнить скачок прямо к Планетарному флоту Корусанта, застав их врасплох. Большинство республиканских кораблей не успели отреагировать на атаку и поднять щиты. Они были уничтожены мгновенно. Но, к счастью для защитников Корусанта, по крайней мере тысяча звездных разрушителей типа «Венатор» остались нетронутыми и полностью функционирующими. Заглушая сигнал Голонет тем же способом, что был использован в битве за Прэситлин, сепаратистский флот полностью прервал связь с планетой. thumb|left|150px|Десантный корабль C-9979 совершает посадку на Корускант. В это же время команда, состоящая из мастеров-джедаев Мейса Винду и Шаак Ти, капитана Дайна из Республиканской разведки, коммандера ЭРКа Задиру и его солдат проводило расследование с целью обнаружить убежище Дарта Сидиуса. Они смогли проследить путь Сидиуса по его следам. Следы привели команду в подвал дома 500 по Республиканской улице, где их временно задержали охранники. После того, как весь персонал покинул здание, они продолжили свои поиски, но этот след прервался, как и многочисленные другие. И в этот момент на землю стали подать обломки кораблей с орбиты. Взяв половину солдат, Дайна, Винду и Ти покинули здание. Снаружи они поняли, что Корусант атакован. Мастер Ти отправилась на поиски Палпатина. Винду приказал клонам помогать жителям, а сам вернулся назад. Дайн и Задира в это время остались в здании, чтобы продолжить поиски. После сканирования помещения Дайн обнаружил, что передача на штатных частотах заблокирована, он приказывает разведывательным дроидам осуществить проверку большего диапазона частот с целью найди действующую. И они находят одну рабочую частоту, на которой ведется передача прямо из места исчезновения следов Сидиуса. После обнаружения турболифта, Дайн и Задира отправляются в подземную часть дома 500. Там они находят огромный дверной проем, за которым, по сообщению дроидов, находятся несколько дроидов и одна форма органической жизни. Дайн и Задира намеревались проникнуть за дверь, но, услышав поблизости джеонозийский язык, они решили было вернуться назад, когда увидели пару джеонозийских солдат с направленными на них акустическими бластерами. Джеонозийцы немедленно открыли огонь, разорвав тела Задиры и его солдат на части. Дайна бросило об стену. Пока он лежал на полу, дверь открылась и в нее вошел Сидиус. И в миг перед смертью Дайн узнал вошедшего – это был Палпатин. thumb|left|Йода наблюдает за атакой на Корусант. В это время на орбите, Планетарный флот, скованный кораблями Сепаратистов, всеми силами пытался защить планету. Гривус пытался создать впечатление того, что его атака была актом отчаяния. Он отдал приказ своим кораблям атаковать спутники связи, орбитальные зеркала и случайные цели на поверхности планеты. Вдвое уступая в численности противнику, республиканский флот вел оборону, ожидая подкрепления из Внешнего кольца. Предвидя это, Гривус расположил боевые корабли в ключевых точках выхода из гиперпространства и активировал гиперпространственные мины с целью задержать прибытие дополнительных сил Республики. Республиканские силы быстро поняли, что Сепаратисты используют тот же источник помех, что и на Праеситлине, и смогли в скором времени наладить связь. Тысячи новых кораблей, тайно построенных на Верфях Куат Драйв по заказу Палпатина, а также тысячи клонов, тайно выращенных на спутнике Центакс-2, вступили в свой первый бой. Они нанесли огромный урон флоту КНС и смогли уничтожить несколько боевых кораблей. В отместку Гривус отдал приказ дроидам-стервятникам совершать самоубийственные атаки на посадочные платформы, транспортные линии и пешеходные площадки в Сенатском округе, вызвав этими действием большие потери как гражданского населения, так и военных сил. Сепаратистские десантные суда, спустившись на поверхность планеты, высадили сотни тысяч боевых дроидов для осуществления диверсий, отвлекающих силы Республики, в то время пока Гривус с отрядом осуществляли план по захвату Верховного Канцлера. В ходе боевых действий весь город был объят хаосом. Людские потери и материальный ущерб не поддавался подсчёту. Действия Республики thumb|left|Солдаты Республики сражаются с дройдами Сепаратистов. Отчаявшись отбить атаку Сепаратистов, джедаи вступили в бой плечом к плечу с Великой армией Республики. Мастер Винду предупредил мастера-джедая Йоду об нападении и присоединился к джедаю Сэси Тийну, пилотировавшему звёздный истребитель. Вместе они начали охоту на вражеские истребители в небе над Галактическим городом. Звездный истребитель Винду был подбит роем кораблей Сепаратистов, но, несмотря на это, мастер-джедай успел совершить прыжок силы и захватить вражеский боевой истребитель, на котором он оказал поддержку эскадрильи АИР-170. В это время Йода, совместно с клонами из сил безопасности, оборонял Сенатский округ на поверхности. С помощью Силы он бросал дройдеками во вражеские истребители и сталкивал десантные суда друг с другом. После чего он отправился на помощь силам клонов, находящимся под давлением Сепаратистских боевых дроидов и боевых супердроидов в Секторе «четыре». Солдаты-клоны оказали помощь Винду, который совершил аварийную посадку на своем дроиде-истребителе в самом центре строя боевых дроидов. В надежде получить подкрепление Йода связался с джедаем Эйлой Секурой, находящейся в тот момент во Внешнем Кольце на планете Фелуция, но Секура решила, что находится слишком далеко и вместо того, чтобы отправиться на помощь, решила захватить в плен Шу Май, одну из членов Совета сепаратистов. Республиканские отряды особого назначения были мобилизованы, и отряд «Яакс» отправился в штаб-квартиру ГНР с целью поддержки артиллерийской дивизии расположившейся недалеко оттуда, для обеспечения непрерывной работы передатчика. Мастер-джедай Арлиган Зей, глава БСО, возвратился в защищённый командный центр и активировал Код Пять, сигнал для всех отрядов БСО, находящихся в Среднем Кольце, требующий вернуться на Корусант. Отряд «Омега» вскоре ответил на сообщение и прилетел на быстром корабле нападения ВАР. Они связались с Зеем, который приказал им отправляться на Корусант и обеспечить поддержку наземным силам ПВО. Но, прежде чем им удалось добраться до цели, их корабль сбил сепаратистский истребитель. После крушения они получили новый приказ: направляться к тактическому центру управления ВАР и, добравшись, сесть на ударный корабль Службы безопасности Корусанта. Штурмовики являлись частью операции Службы безопасности Корусанта по сохранению гражданского населения и вывозу его с поля боя. В конечном итоге они перешли под командование лейтенанта Авен и вместе с отрядом Яякс участвовали в обороне штаб-квартиры ГНР. Сепаратисты попытались захватить штаб-квартиру, не причинив ей ущерб, посылая сухопутные войска. Защитники были атакованы большим числом боевых супердроидов, но легко справились с ними из-за того, что многие дроиды имели дефекты, вызванные диверсиями на фабриках по производству дроидов. Также защитники получили поддержку с воздуха в виде двух СНДК , которые перебили большую часть дроидов. Затем гражданский персонал станции собрал мобильный передатчик, который позволил перебраться в более безопасное место, в то время как Авен получил сообщение о том, что блокада Сепаратистов прорвана и в систему вошли ещё тысяча кораблей, которые вступили в бой. Мандолорец Кэл Скирата решил воспользоваться битвой и похитить сепаратистского учёного доктора Оволот Куэйл Утана из Центра Валорума. Скитара разыскивал Утану, так как верил в то, что она поможет разработать лекарство, останавливающее быстрое старение клонов. Он проник в центр вместе с Барданом Джусиком, Ордо Скирата и Фаем Скирата. Кэл и Джусик выдали себя за представителей Канцлера, а Фай и Ордо были одеты как обычные солдаты-клоны. Они убедили сотрудников центра в том, что должны увести Утану в более безопасное место, чтобы не допустить освобождения её сепаратистами. Они так же взяли с собой Арлу Фетт, неожиданно обнаружив её в центре. Они покинули Центр Валорума на СНДК, который пилотировал Вэлон Вэу. Он и доставил их в убежище на нижних уровнях. thumb|left|Тийн и его воиска готовятся к захвату «Процветающего» Тем временем на Корусанте Амидала вместе с капитаном Тайфо и своим дроидом C-3PO руководила эвакуацией в жилом комплексе Сената, когда встретила сенаторов Бейла Органу и Мон Мотму. На своем пути они, в свою очередь, встретили джедаев Шаак Ти и Стасс Аллие, которые сообщили им, что разыскивают Верховного канцлера. Джедаи одолжили сенаторам спидер, чтобы они добрались до безопасного места. Пилотируемый сенатором Органа спидер направлялся в безопасное место, но по дороге его подбили дроиды-стервятники, и спидер приземлился на общественной площади. К несчастью, дроиды начали преследовать их и уже были готовы напасть на троих человек. Амидала и Органа нашли бластеры в спидере, разбившемся недалеко от них, и начали оттеснять дроидов до того места, где штурмовой транспорт смог бы забрать уцелевших сенаторов. Но дроиды по непонятной причине остановились и взлетели в воздух. В космосе мастер-джедай Сэси Тийн возглавил группу из двадцати двух джедаев на лёгких перехватчиках Эта-2 типа «Актис» после снятия сепаратистской блокады, для того чтобы передать сигнал бедствия через аварийные голонет-маяки джедаев. Затем Тиин предложил помочь организовать орбитальную оборону Корусанта. Он сел в ангар «Импавид» - звёздного разрушитея типа «Венатор». Корабль был сильно повреждён турболазерным огнём кораблей противника, и Тийн со своими солдатами захватили Процветающий - Авианосец/разрушитель типа «Провидение», используя его орудия для огня по вражеским кораблям. Но, несмотря на достигнутый успех, джедаи слишком поздно поняли, что Республику заманили в ловушку, и генерал Гривус обвел их вокруг пальца, достигнув своей главной цели – Верховного Канцлера Палпатина. Похищение Верховного Канцлера Палпатина thumb|left|Гривус убивает солдат-клонов в кабинете канцлера. До атаки Сепаратистов, Палпатин приставил к награде двух чувствительных к силе солдат-клонов, X1 и X2, за их самоотверженность и отвагу, проявленную при вторжении на Татуин. Услышав первые звуки битвы, солдаты незамедлительно присоединились к сражению. Тем временем, Шаак Ти вернулась в дом 500 на Республиканской улице вместе с джедаями Стасс Аллие, Ророн Коробб и Фоул Моудама только на этот раз в кабинет Палпатина. Но им не позволили войти Алые гвардейцы Палпатина. Когда Палпатин вернулся из подвала, охранники их пропустили. Палпатин, его советник Сейт Пестаж и Директор Республиканской разведки Арманд Айсард, встретил джедаев внутри. Канцлер отказался эвакуироваться в секретный бункер, аргументировав это тем, что таким образом он подаст пример стойкости и несгибаемости, несмотря на то, что Айсард, Пестаж и даже капитан стражи Палпатина были согласны с решением джедаев о необходимости покинуть здание. Почувствовав возмущение в Силе, Ти и Аллие пригнули Палпатина к полу за секунду, до взрыва, разнесшего окно в кабинете. Сепаратистский корабль доставил Гривуса, в этот же момент появился отряд боевых дроидов. Гривус вошел сквозь отсутствующее окно и, как только боевые дроиды начали заполнять комнату, Аллие и Алые гвардейцы попытались организовать оборону для Ти и Палпатина, которые скрылись в глубине кабинета. thumb|Гривус идет захватывать канцлера Скиммеры, тем временем, начали атаковать корабль Гривуса, и вскоре генерал и его дроиды были вынуждены отступить. Айсард предупредил Управление государственной безопасности о том, что Гривус проник сквозь оборонительный периметр Корусанта. Тогда Палпатин принял решение об эвакуации. Гривус, однако, быстро возвратился, ворвавшись через окно. Палпатин оказался прямо перед ним, но Ти вышвырнула Гривуса обратно, используя Силу, и группа побежала вместе с отрядом солдат-клонов, которые пытались задержать Гривуса. }} Подозревая, что пути отхода перекрыты, Ти нужно было быстро отправить группу на одном из частных республиканских турболифтов. Одержав верх над солдатами, сдерживающими его, Гривус устроил засаду для отряда канцлера, пока они ждали прихода лифта. Коробб и иторианец, устроили мощнейший взрыв, разорвавший коридор, предоставив отряду достаточно времени, чтобы дождаться лифта. Гривус попытался догнать турболифт, но солдаты-клоны, сопровождающие канцлера, выпустили ракеты сквозь стену лифта, сбросив Гривуса с другой стороны здания. Внизу, Ти не обнаружила ни следа Дайна и Задиры, и группа отправилась на восток, сквозь туннели к посадочным площадкам. Но им так и не удалось сбежать от сил Сепаратистов, Гривус ждал снаружи их с армией боевых супердроидов B2. Коробб проделал свой трюк ещё раз, давая остальным время уйти. thumb|left|Шаак Ти сражается с магнастражем на станции метро. Во время патруля один из магнастражей Гривуса ввязался в бой с Х2, и был им уничтожен. Вскоре, солдата-клона, остановившего его дроида, встретил сам генерал и решил проследить за ним, направлявшимся сквозь разрываемый боем Корусант. Х2 в конечном итоге привёл Гривуса к транспортному узлу. Когда генералу надоело наблюдать за тем, как Х2 раз за разом выбирается из передряг невредимым, Гривус устраивает бойцу засаду и нападает на него. Х2, однако, воспользовался взрывчаткой против Гривуса. Взрывом его отбросило прямо на полосу движения и ранило. Встретив сильного противника, Гривус решил отступить и продолжить поиски Палпатина. Объединившись с Х1, Х2 взял АИР-170 и присоединился к космическому сражению. Тем временем джедаи в спешке пробирались через город, преодолевая одну платформу за другой с двумя магнастражами на хвосте. Они вскочили на блуждающую баржу в надежде оторваться, но вскоре к ним присоединились четыре магнастража и лично Гривус, который отключил репульсорный генератор, удерживающий её. Джедаи пытались скрыться в подземке, прыгая по поездам, но едва не погибли, сражаясь с магнастражами на рельсах. В конце концов, Шаак Ти уничтожила двух дроидов, а Коробб - остальных. Когда появился Гривус, отрезав джедаям выход из туннеля, Шаак Ти использовала Силу, чтобы прижать его трубой к вагону. Она запустила поезд, и Гривус отправился в один из туннелей. Джедаи решили, что пользоваться воздушным транспортом очень рискованно и, встретившись с Винду и Фисто, сели в поезд на магнитной подушке и отправились в бункер. В это время, боевые дроиды вместе с Гривусом сели в поезд и возобновили преследование. Фисто принял на себя двух магнастражей генерала, в то время как Винду сражался с киборгом на крыше поезда. Дуэль закончилась падением Гривуса с поезда, несмотря на это, он спасся на угнанном СНДК, о котором джедаи не подозревали. Как только поезд достиг репульсорной платформы, Ти, Аллие и Палпатин которых сопровождали Коробб, Моудама, Рот-Дел Мейсона и Б'инк Атрила отправились в район Са'к, где находился секретный бункер. Фисто и Винду отделились от группы и отправились в погоню за дроидом Гривуса. После его уничтожения, они не нашли больше боевых супердроидов и направились обратно к бункеру, понимая то, что эта диверсия была рассчитана на похищение канцлера. Коробб, Моудама, Масона и Утрила отвели канцлера в бункер, в то время как Ти и Аллие остались снаружи, чтобы помочь с обороной. Неожиданно появился угнанный Гривусом СНДК, который успешно проник за щиты бункера и уничтожил их. Затем Гривус проник внутрь здания с шестью магнастражами. Шаак Ти, понимая, что Канцлер находится в опасности, покинула Аллие и присоединилась к четырём рыцарям-джедаям, защищавшим Палпатина. thumb|left|Гривус отправляет пленного Палпатина на шаттл «Три-крыла» Внутри бункера, Гривус со своими телохранителями шли, прокладывая себе кровавый путь, уничтожив все на своем пути, убив бесчисленное количество клонов и охрану бункера. Используя код, предоставленный Сидиусом, он направился в центральный зал. В это время, канцлер вместе с джедаями обнаружили турболифт, который мог доставить их в центральный зал. Ти настояла на том, чтобы остаться и прикрыть отход на случай преследования. Палпатин и джедаи пытались переубедить Ти, но она уверила их, что это необходимо для безопасности канцлера. Когда прибыл турболифт, Ти вступила в бой с большим числом магнастражей, появившихся из темноты. Выбив у неё из рук световой меч, дроиды почти одержали победу, но Ти смогла забрать электропосох одного из магнастражей и использовала его для борьбы против них до тех пор, пока не вернула свой световой меч. После, четверка джедаев, сопровождавших канцлера в центральный зал, столкнулась с Гривусом и вступили с ним в бой на световых мечах. В самом начале схватки Коробб и Моудама взяли в замок меч Гривуса, но именно в этот момент две его руки разделились и их стало четыре, он выхватил световые мечи, висевшие на поясе, и сделал выпад на джедаев. Он поиграл некоторое время со своими жертвами, прежде чем обезглавить Масона. Коробб, случайно пнувший голову Масона через комнату, утратил концентрацию на время, достаточное, чтобы Гривус убил его, пронзив клинком сердце. Полагаясь на то, что его стиль фехтования превосходит стиль Гривуса, Моудама напал на генерала, но тот отсёк ему руку, державшую световой меч, и левую ногу, прежде чем выпотрошить. Затем он позабавился с Утрила. Позволив взять небольшое преимущество, он отсёк ей руки. Проявив сострадание к противнику, он добил её ударом в сердце. thumb|Мэйс Винду использует Разрыв Силы на защитных пластинах Гривуса. В это время, Шаак Ти прикончила последнего магнастража Гривуса, остальные дроиды отступили и скрылись в тени. Понимая, что они всего лишь приманка, призванная отвлечь внимание от продвижения Гривуса в центр бункера, она помчалась к месту поединка, но Гривус уже достиг Палпатина. Когда Шаак Ти ворвалась в комнату, она обнаружила Гривуса, держащего канцлера за шею, последний сухо констатировал тот факт, что она явилась на помощь. По приказу Гривуса, Ти быстро схватили и связали, чтобы она не сообщила джедаям о захвате Канцлера. Когда Гривус пытался скрыться с пленным на своем шаттле «Три крыла», располагавшимся поблизости, на своем челноке прибыли Винду и Фисто. Генерал, вооруженный световыми мечами, приготовился к сражению с мастерами-джедаями. Однако, Винду применил Разрыв Силы к пластинам, защищавшим внутренние органы Гривуса, повредив его легкие, из-за чего у него начались проблемы с дыханием и появился кашель. Когда генерал, сильно кашляя, поднялся на борт, шаттл взлетел. Винду совершил Прыжок Силы, в надежде подняться на борт, но лазерные пушки шаттла открыли по нему огонь, отбросив его вниз на посадочную платформу. Винду и Фисто, встретившись с Стасс Аллие и падаваном Коробба Дрейком Ло'гааном вошли в бункер, в поисках уцелевших. В центральном зале они нашли обездвиженную Шаак Ти и тела четырех джедаев. Обезумевший от горя Ло’гаан обнял тело своего учителя. Аллие, не выдержав вида убитых рыцарей-джедаев, лишилась чувств. Шаак Ти, подавленная своей неудачей, показала Винду и Фисто запись камер безопасности, запечатлевших побег Гривуса, в то время как клоны пояснили, что генерал вышел через южный туннель. Несмотря на то, что оба были под впечатлением от смелого хода генерала, Винду приказал солдатам сообщить всем джедаям, находящимся в воздухе, оказать помощь в поимке Гривуса. Неудавшееся освобождение thumb|left|Разгар битвы над планетой. Когда Гривус вывел свой три-винг шаттл на орбиту, несколько джедаев, в числе которых были Тийн, Колар, Л'ласиело Саджеон и Пабло-Джилл, присоединились к Мэйсу Винду и Киту Фисто в погоне за генералом. В тот момент, когда шаттл с Палпатином и Гривусом на борту, приблизился к «Незримой длани», несколько республиканских фрегатов и корветов вышли из основного сражения и присоединились к джедаям. Когда Винду и джедаи вплотную подобрались к Гривусу, пять сотен дроидов-истребителей, запущенных с боевых кораблей Торговой федерации, обеспечили шаттлу прикрытие. Приблизившись к флагману, шаттл смог заручиться дополнительной поддержкой его бортовых орудий, открывших огонь по джедаям. Потеряв одного из товарищей, Пабло-Джилл и Саджеон попали под действие притягивающего луча «Незримой длани» и были доставлены в ангар. Два джедая пытались одержать верх над Гривусом и вызволить канцлера, но были убиты магнастражами генерала во время схватки на световых мечах. Их тела были выброшены в космос, на обозрение гражданам Республики. Находясь в безопасности на своем командном корабле, Гривус сделал заявление по Голонету, сообщив о похищении канцлера и провозгласив окончание правления коррумпированного правительства Республики, породив панику и страх среди населения Республики. Однако, прежде чем он смог уйти, тысячи республиканских боевых кораблей принадлежащих флоту Разомкнутого Кольца вошли в систему и вступили в бой с флотом сепаратистов. Получив подкрепление, окружённый флот Корусанта загнал в ловушку корабли сепаратистов, заблокировав их в атмосфере Корусанта планетарным щитом. Сбитые корабли обеих сторон падали на поверхность планеты, причинив громадный ущерб многим секторам города. В это время, джедаи Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер разыскивали графа Дуку на планете Тайт, находящемся во Внешнем Кольце. После исследования разрушенного здания, в котором находился Дуку, они вернулись на «Честность» - звёздный разрушитель класса «Венатор», где их застала новость о нападении на Корусант. Джедаи без промедления подготовили свои истребители и приготовились к битве. Вмешательство Скайуокера и Кеноби thumb|left|Пара ракет преследуют истребитель Оби-Вана Кеноби Не имея возможности покинуть пределы Корусанта, «Незримая длань» находилась под сильным огнем орудий республиканских звёздных разрушителей на протяжении целого дня битвы. Защитные экраны были сильно повреждены и фрегатам пришлось защищать флагманский корабль от ещё большего урона, но спустя часы напряжённых боев, дефлекторные щиты корабля были более не в состоянии сдерживать наносимый урон. В ангаре звездного разрушителя класса «Венатор» 501-й легион был проинструктирован о предстоящей миссии, заключавшейся в том, чтобы расчистить путь для Скайуокера и Кеноби. Пилоты взялись за уничтожению дроидов-стервятников и фрегатов класса «Щедрый», а так же щитов и передающих антенн на авианосце/разрушителе типа «Провидение». Затем, несколько бойцов 501-го высадились в ангаре вражеского крейсера, взорвали блок охлаждения двигателя и вывели из строя систему защитных турелей. Вернувшись в свои истребители, они покинули корабль и уничтожили его мостик. В это же время, Кеноби и Скайуокер совершили гиперпространственный прыжок в авангард пятой флота Разомкнутого Кольца. Воспользовавшись удобным случаем, предоставленным 501-м легионом, они направили свои истребители прямиком к флагману Гривуса. Они не могли связаться с Верховным командованием джедаев, из-за использования сепаратистами устройств РЭП и были уверены в том, что другие джедаи ведут там сражение ради спасения Палпатина. Когда они приблизились, то обнаружили тысячи дроидов-стервятников и три-дроид истребителей, защищающих командный корабль генерала. Джедаи запросили помощь у истребителей седьмого воздушного отряда клонов. Двоим джедаям помогал X2, обеспечивающий прикрытие и уничтоживший многих дроидов-стервятников. Клоны несли огромные потери, и Скайуокер намеревался отправиться им на помощь. Но Кеноби не позволил ему сделать это, приказав сосредоточиться на миссии. Когда два джедая уже почти достигли «Незримой длани», они заметили, что на помощь флагману Гривуса движется разрушитель. Кеноби отправил X2 разобраться с этим кораблем. Когда клон проник на разрушитель, Кеноби отправил двух солдат ему на помощь. Клоны успешно справились с уничтожением корабельного мостика и взяли судно под свой контроль. X2 воспользовался вооружением разрушителя для уничтожения турболазерной обороны Незримой длани, а так же для уничтожения дроидов-стервятников, напавших на джедаев. Вскоре, Кеноби и Скайуокер были атакованы ещё одним роем «стервятников». Дроиды открыли по ним ракетный огонь, но Скайуокеру удалось уйти от них, закрутив свой корабль, тем самым заставив ракеты столкнуться. Кеноби, в это время, не удавалось уйти от ракет и они в конечном итоге взорвались, выпустив базз дроидов, которые прикрепились к корпусу коробля. Его дроид-астромеханик R4-P17 был уничтожен, и дроиды быстро вывели истребитель джедая из строя. Скайуокер спас своего друга, расстреляв базз-дроидов, а так же раздавил несколько дроидов своим кораблем, но он так же уничтожил передний порт радиатора на истребителе Кеноби. Один уцелевший базз-дроид смог перебраться на джедайский истребитель Энакина, но R2-D2, пользуясь руководствами джедаев, смог дезактивировать его, ударив электрическим разрядом в центральный глаз дроида. Расправившись с дроидами, джедаи помчались к флагману Гривуса. Скайуокер, обратил внимание Кеноби и R2 на тот факт, что атмосферные щиты флагмана всё еще функционируют, воспользовавшись тем, что работа основных дефлекторных щитов корабля была частично нарушена, он смог на время отключить атмосферные щиты. Этого времени хватило, чтобы попасть в ангар флагмана. После не самой удачной посадки, джедаи молниеносно покинули свои корабли и быстро расправились с дроидами, находившимися в ангаре. R2-D2 обнаружил сигнал радиомаяка Палпатина, и джедаи отправились на этот сигнал, исходивший с верхней смотровой палубы. Когда джедаи направились на помощь к Палпатину, они столкнулись с большим количеством дроидов и все двери на их пути были заперты, но прошли через все испытания. После того как спасаясь от дроидов разрушителей они сели в турболифт, Кеноби и Скайуокер были задержаны батальеном боевых дроидов B1, они приказали рыцарям джедаям сложить оружие, но потеряв бдительность, дали джедаям время подготовиться и прибить их всех. Полсе небольшого несчастного случая, в ходе которого лифт был сломан, Кеноби и Скайуокер с помощью R2-D2 добрались до верхней точки «Невидимой длани», боевой рубки – места, где находилась личные покои генерала, там и находился пленный Палпатин. В это время, R2-D2 был схвачен двумя боевыми супердроидами, совершавших обход ангара, но R2-D2 удалось быстро сбежать от них, обдав их маслом из одного из них и подпалив его, тем самым спалив дроидов. Дуэль на Незримой длани thumb|left|Дуэль на «Незримой длани» Прежде чем джедаи успели освободить канцлера, в комнату вошел Дуку в сопровождении двух боевых супердроидов. Спрыгнув с балкона, откуда он пришел, он атаковал джедаев. Джедаи начали поединок, используя формы Атару и Шиен в надежде обмануть Дуку. В начале, Дуку был в состоянии с легкостью противостоять их атакам своим мастерским владением Макаши. Однако он не ожидал того, что они перейдут на более продвинутые формы: Оби-Ван стал использовать Соресу, а Энакин Джем Со. Дуку, будучи не способным бороться сразу с двумя противниками, применил Толчок Силы к Кеноби, убрав его с пути и имея возможность сосредоточиться на Скайуокере. Несмотря на это, Дуку начал уставать, в то время как Скайуокер яростными атаками вынудил его подняться по лестнице на балкон. В это время, Кеноби, расправившись с дроидами, атаковал Дуку со спины. Но он спихнул Скайуокера ногой с лестницы и быстро обезвредил Кеноби, швырнув его об стену с помощью Силы, а затем завалил его, находящегося без сознания, обломками. Из-за усталости Дуку едва мог справляться с мощными атаками Скайуокера и мог только отступать под его натиском. С его силой и агрессивной тактикой боя, Скайуокер пробил оборону Дуку и отсек ему кисти рук. Скованный Палпатин оценил победу Скайуокера и воодушевил его убить Дуку. Скайуокер сначала колебался, так ка он был джедаем, а джедаи не убивает безоружных. Но несмотря на это, поведясь на подстрекательства Палпатина, Скайуокер позволил своему гневу взять верх и объятый жаждой мести обезглавил Дуку, положив конец главе сепаратистов. Продолжение битвы thumb|«Незримая длань» вступает в бой с «Гуарларой» После окончания поединка между джедаями и ситом «Незримая длань» подверглась нападению звездного разрушителя «Гуарлара». Началась ожесточенная перестрелка бортовыми орудиями. Каждая из сторон поливала огнем тяжелых турболазерных пушек своего противника. Республиканскому разрушителю удалось повредить системы управления Незримой длани. Получив громадный урон, командный корабль сепаратистов начал падение на Корусант. Отсутствие искусственной гравитации, тензорных полей и инерционных компенсаторов привело к тому, что корабль стремительно приближался к месту крушения. Теперь побег с корабля стал для Скайуокера приоритетной задачей. Взвалив Кеноби, находящегося без сознания, на плечо, несмотря на то, что Палпатин уговаривал бросить его в рубке, он отправился к турболифтам. Кеноби вскоре пришел в сознание, и джедаи вместе с канцлером отправились в ангар. По пути к ангару джедаи столкнулись с боевыми дроидами, которых они быстро уничтожили. Затем они получили сообщение о том, что республиканский крейсер подвергся нападению со стороны крейсера сепаратистов, и его системы быстро выходят из строя. Энакин взял управление лазерной пушкой и, открыв огонь по вражескому крейсеру, уничтожил его. После этого, они продолжили путь к ангару. Однако, прежде чем им удалось достичь его, в коридоре 328 они угодили в ловушку, попав под действие лучевого щита. Джедаи, вместе с канцлером и R2-D2, были схвачены и доставлены на мостик к Гривусу. Дроиды генерала изъяли световые мечи Кеноби и Скайуокера и передали их Гривусу, который похвастался, что теперь их мечи станут частью его коллекции. Но джедаям удалось выкарабкаться из столь неприятного положения благодаря R2-D2, который, используя электрические разряды, смог отвлечь стражу, тем самым дав время джедаям вернуть свои мечи. Чтобы избавиться от джедаев, Гривус приказал своим магнастражам напасть на них. После непродолжительного сражения джедаи перебили дроидов-солдат и перекрыли Гривусу путь к отступлению, намереваясь захватить его. Но тот схватил электропосох одного из своих магнастражей и швырнул его в окно мостика, разбив его. thumb|left|Последняя посадка «Незримой длани» Разбитое окно вызвало разгерметизацию, и Гривус позволил потоку воздуха вытянуть себя в космос, а затем, сумев зацепиться за обшивку, он вновь проник на корабль через люк спасательной капсулы. В попытке помешать джедаям покинуть корабль, он активировал все спасательные капсулы и бежал в одной из них на боевой корабль Торговой федерации. Одновременно с этим из-за проблем со связью республиканские силы во главе с пятой ударной группой Планетарного флота Корусанта наносят сильнейший удар по Незримой длани. На этот раз удар окончательно вывел системы корабля из строя. Командный корабль сепаратистов начал стремительно приближаться к Корусанту. Приняв управление кораблем на себя, Скайуокер пытался как можно безопаснее совершить посадку терпящего крушение судна. Потеряв структурную целостность, Незримая длань потеряла всю заднюю половину из-за перегрузок в атмосфере. Но, несмотря на это, Скайуокеру удалось совершить успешное аварийное приземление на длинной взлетно-посадочной полосе в Галактическом городе. Потеряв свой флагманский корабль, не достигнув основной цели и оставшись без верховного командующего, Гривус вместе с уцелевшей частью объединенного сепаратистского флота с позором отступил во Внешнее Кольцо. Некоторые боевые части все ещё вели борьбу с жителями Корусанта, настроенными против Республики. Но и они были в конечном итоге побеждены. В то время, когда над городом кипело сражение, группа агентов из системы Куларин вели борьбу с тёмным джедаем Гартом Эззаром в Нижнем городе, и спустя некоторое время после падения «Незримой длани» им удалось убить его. }} Последствия Позже выяснилось, что основной целю битвы было отвлечь джедаев от дальнейших поисков Дарта Сидиуса в столице. Сидиус использовал похищение своего альтер-эго – Палпатина, чтобы проверить, сможет ли Скайуокер использовать свой гнев для победы над графом Дуку и стать его новым учеником. Его уловка была настолько эффективна, что даже джедаи были введены в заблуждение. После гибели Дуку Гривус принял звание главы Конфедерации независимых систем, но это сильно подорвало структуру управления сепаратистов. Без гарантированной победы, обещанной Лордом ситов, члены совета сепаратистов начали сомневаться в управленческой способности своего нового лидера и в том, что он сможет обеспечить их безопасность. Вернувшись на Корусант, Совет джедаев объявил поимку Гривуса своей первоочередной задачей. Корусанту был нанесен большой материальный ущерб, вызванный бомбардировками сепаратистов, ударами «стервятников», крушением обломков кораблей и боями на поверхности планеты. Многие повреждения на поверхности Корусанта не были восстановлены даже после окончания Войн клонов. За кулисами thumb|left|Мастер-джедай [[Аген Колар во время битвы ]] Битва за Корусант была создана для фильма «Звездные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов», в котором и была показана. Битва за Корусант появлялась так же и в других источниках, таких как: книга «Лабиринт зла», в которой, фактически, она была показана впервые и телевизионном анимационном сериале «Star Wars: Clone Wars». В видео играх «Star Wars: Battlefront II» и «Revenge of the Sith видеоигра», где можно было увидеть эпизоды сражения. В своих комментариях к DVD версии Мести ситов, Джордж Лукас говорит о том, что битва за Корусант служит мостом между приквелами и оригинальной трилогией, в ней он показал АИР-170 в качестве предшественников X-wingв, а так же включил дроидов "стервятников" из Скрытой угрозы. В справочнике, The New Essential Chronology, указанно, что битва длилась на протяжении недели, тем не менее, в официальной новелизации - романе «Месть ситов», говориться о том, что битва шла всего "длинный, длинный день". События, произошедшие во время этой битва, довольно противоречивы и какие из них являются каноническими не совсем понятно. Эти противоречия связаны с тем, что серия сериала «Star Wars: Clone Wars» и книга «Лабиринт зла» (опубликованная за два месяца до того как эпизод с битвой при Корусанте вышел в эфир) представили различные версии произошедшего. В мультсериале, Мейс Виду вместе с Йодой уничтожили небольшую армию боевых дроидов, в то время как в Лабиринте зла подразумевается, что Йода не участвовал во всех этих событиях, и показывает дуэль между Винду и Гривусом в поезде, которая так же упоминается в романе Месть ситов. В Лабиринте зла, джедаи, защищающие канцлера Палпатина (Ророн Коробб, Фоул Моудама и Шаак Ти) были довольно быстро разбиты генералом Гривусом, в то время как в сериале показана продолжительная погоня, пока, в конце концов, джедаи не потерпели поражение. Тем не менее, в небольшом веб-комиксе «Поворот судьбы», показывается, что тела джедаев находят в том же бункере, который упоминался и в Лабиринте зла. Ещё одно несоответствие - местонахождение Кеноби и Скайуокера до возвращения на КорусантLeland Chee explains differences between the cartoon and novel. В романе, перед Корусантом, они посещают Тайт, но в сериале говориться, что вначале они посещают Нелваан (где в романе ненадолго появлялся Дуку) . Первоначально, Лиланд Чи установил, что события на Невлаане происходят до событий на ТайтеLeland Chee confirms placement of the Nelvaan and Thythe battles, но в The New Essential Chronology это утверждение было скорректировано и в справочнике события идут в обратном порядке, сначала Тайт, а затем Невлаан. По этой причине, в этой статье используются информация предоставленная The New Essential Chronology, объединяющая события обоих источников: романа Лабиринт зла и сериала Star Wars: Clone Wars. В адаптации игры Месть ситов в версиях для платформ GBA и DS Энакин, вскоре после того как он узнает от Оби-Вана о секретном поручении Ордена джедаев - шпионить за действиями канцлера Палпатина, столкнулся с несколькими дроидами конфедерации и с ААТ, которые, предположительно, были тайно отправлены сепаратистами. Кроме того, в версии для DS, перед тем как Энакин прибывает в храм, он сталкиваться с эскадроном дроидов "стервятников", которые предназначались для наведения хаоса в городе. Битва также присутствует в игре Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron для PlayStation Portable и Nintendo DS. Эти версии игры значительно разнились в изображении битвы. Данная статья, в настоящее время, показывает события, как они показаны в версии для Nintendo DS. В PSP издании, Х1 и Х2 участвовали в битве и незамедлительно начали сражение с силами сепаратистов. С самого начала они сражались с вражескими дроидамми-истребителями, и в итоге Х2 и несколько солдат-клонов проникли на авианосец/разрушитель типа «Провидение». Внутри корабля, Х2 захватил его орбитальные орудия и использовал их против наземных сил сепаратистов, развёрнутых на поверхности Корусанта. Этот удар помог силам Республики справиться с наземным вторжением. Затем, Х2 и его братья клоны покинули корабль в спасательных капсулах и достигли в них поверхности планеты, присоединившись к республиканским силам. Х2 достиг расположения генерала Мейса Винду, который поручил ему ремонт оборонительной башни, которая смогла бы уничтожить укрепления сепаратистов вокруг здания сената. Когда Х2 выполнил поставленную задачу, он и Винду смогли добраться до здания и вступить в бой с генералом Гривусом и его магнастражами. После короткого сражения дроиды генерала отступили. Неканонические появления Битва за Корусант также появляется в неканонических играх, таких, как: LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga и Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant. В первых двух играх события напоминают события, показанные в фильме: Кеноби и Скайуокер сражаются с дроидами-истребителями, а затем ведут сражение на борту Незримой длани. Третья игра похожа на космическое сражение на орбите Корусанта. Появления *Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novelization *''Evil Eyes'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' * * *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire: Iron Eclipse, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire: Iron Eclipse, Part 4'' *''Skywalkers'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Неканонические появления *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' Источники *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Битвы Войн клонов Категория:Дуэли Категория:Битвы Центральных Миров Категория:Битвы 19 ДБЯ